


A Bloody Predicament

by CityofFallenAngels



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Rivendell | Imladris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityofFallenAngels/pseuds/CityofFallenAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in a long while, Elrond, the greatest healer on Middle Earth, finds himself at a loss on what to do. Basically weirdness mixed with humour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bloody Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> I am on a roll! This is my third fanfic in three days. Now if you know me, I often take ages to post a story. But I think I have fallen in love with the LOTR fandom. This is also my very first attempt at humour, so please let me know what you think! 
> 
> I based Arwen's age on this information I found on elves online that 'Physical puberty comes in around their fiftieth to one hundredth year (by age fifty they reach their adult height)'. So I took a medium number. I love the relationship between Elrond and Arwen. I wish there was more stories about the both of them. 
> 
> *Note* If you are easily squeamish about blood and the natural happenings of the female body, please turn away. Now. 
> 
> If not, enjoy! :)

A loud scream pierced through Rivendell one fine early morning.  
  
Elrond had been at his study, busy with work when he heard it. It came from Arwen’s room! He flew out of his seat, stumbling out of his desk in his haste and grabbed his sword, making a beeline for her room. When he reached he threw open the doors, sword raised.  
  
"Arwen! What is wrong?!" he bellowed, heart thundering. Arwen was his youngest and only daughter, and while he loved all his children equally she was far younger than her brothers at only 80 years old (the equivalent of 12 human years), and he felt very protective over her.  
  
Arwen was standing up in front of the bed, crying. She was covered in blood and it dripped onto the floor as well.  He almost fainted at the sight.

"Arwen, oh Arwen. You poor girl! What happened?! You are bleeding!" he cried, rushing to his daughter. "Somebody, get a healer!"  
  
"Ada, _you're_ a healer."  
  
"Oh. Right. Where did you injure yourself?!"  
  
"I don't know Ada." She moaned.  "Make it stop. It hurts."   
  
"Come, lie down. Daddy will take care of you. Did you do anything before this?"  
  
"No. I was asleep.” She laid down on the bed red-eyed.   
  
Elrond hollered politely (if one could holler politely, which Elrond could for he was known as one of the kindest elves in existence and his shouts could still sound polite, except when he was angry in which it was said to be akin to a Balrog's wrath) at a passing elf to fetch bandages and the herb supply.  
  
Elrond proceeded to locate the source of the wound.  Perhaps she had moved and injured herself in her sleep? Or she had suffered an injury she did not notice when she was out earlier that day? But all those seemed unlikely. He checked her arms, her back, and head but there proved to be no injury. He moved on to her legs, in which he lifted her skirt to check. There was a beat of silence. And the mighty Lord of Rivendell's face turned bright scarlet.  
  
"Ada? Why is your face in that shade? Is something wrong?" Arwen asked, panicking.  
  
"Uh, n-no! No!" he quickly said. Elrond was the greatest healer in Middle Earth. He had healed elves, men, hobbits and dwarves alike. He had seen the naked body in horrific conditions as was sometimes inevitable in his line of work when saving someone's life. But as much as he had healed he had also slain many orcs in numerous bloodied ways. In short he was supposed to be used to it. But as his daughter lay sobbing softly and he looked at the blood on her, he found himself staring at the predicament utterly dumbstruck. His presumably intelligent mind was as blank as paper. But he had never dreamed he would have to think of this. Not in his life. 

Drat it, where was his wife when he needed her? Oh, right, she was having one of those 'Girl's Day' out with her friends from Lothlorien, whatever that meant. Usually that meant her returning with a chest full of new luxurious dresses and jewellery that could make dwarves drool, a fancy hairdo and strangely coloured nails which he could not understand. He did not blame her though, for she rarely indulged and he loved her too much to say no to what made her happy. Of course nowadays whenever she mentioned 'Girl's Day' the only thing that ran through the Elf Lord's mind was their money vaults going emptier again and him going into the study to groan in agony to a sympathetic Erestor.    
  
He returned to the present from the haunting recollection and cleared his throat.  
  
"Uh, Arwen...." his mind started echoing  _why me why me why me why me._  He would have rather been fighting a Balrog right now. "This is something that happens to every female when their body starts to mature."

"What do you mean by 'mature'?"  
  
"Well, aside from mentally which you are doing a lovely job at, it means the body grows through some.....changes."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Like bleeding out of your....your vagina." he quickly said, his face turning as red as a beetroot now. _Oh Valar, **why ME?**   _He suddenly had an inane thought of what if Thranduil had a daughter and was in this situation. He almost burst out laughing thinking of what the Elven King would do but restrained himself.

Arwen looked aghast. "I have to bleed like this forever?"  
  
"No, not forever. The correct term is... _menstruating_. Now, menstruation occurs because blood builds up in the lining of your uterus, which helps developing a baby when you're older and want to start a family. Most of the time, a fertilized egg is not implanted in your uterus, and the blood sheds out of your body during your menstruation.” He went on to explain what ‘uterus’ and other terms meant to a now extremely curious Arwen, followed by what garments they used to collect the blood. “So, an average matured female elleth menstruates once a year. This period typically lasts for three to five days."  
  
"Do you do that?" she enquired with grey eyes wide.  
   
"Oh, Eru, no! This is reserved for elleths." Elrond could not imagine himself bleeding out of his non-existent womb for days.  It was not something males thought about, simple because they didn't have to.  
  
"Does Naneth have this then?"  
  
"Yes, she does." Elrond shuddered, recalling the nightmarish memories that went along with that time.  
  
It involved several days beforehand of his normally sweet Celebrian turning into a vicious monster, hoarding the entire lemon cake supply, and laughing one moment to snapping at people the next then crying as she curled up in bed clutching her abdomen and cursing her sex. Usually Elrond's healing powers helped ease the cramps. Otherwise, he fled for his life, hiding in the library or office.   
  
Glorfindel had once made mistake of joking that she was in that "time of the year", after Celebrian had been in a bad mood the whole day. Unfortunately she had overheard, and the silver-haired Lady dragged him with an unimaginable force by the ear to a room. Where she found the strengh she did not know. Glorfindel said it was akin to being dragged to Mandos. What happened next was a mystery but the House seemed to tremble and birds flew off their trees. When Glorfindel emerged he looked like he had just seen the Balrog again and walked on shaking legs back into his room, muttering, "Thank Eru for women."

  
Arwen interrupted. "Does that mean I will ble-mestrate-menstate- _menstruate_ once a year?"  
  
To that Elrond was stuck thinking for a moment. "You are peredhel, which if you are 50% half elven exactly would mean you would menstruate once every half a year. But then again you are approximately 75% elven which if you calculate would mean...." he squinted his eyes as he tried to add up the numbers. "....Once every few months. I cannot give you and accurate answer, Arwen.” He said solemnly to hide the fact that he was not good at calculations. “This had never happened before in the line of half-elfs,  as you are the first female peredhel. But fear not, the next time it comes will give us an idea of how long each takes."  
  
Arwen's face brightened. "Thank you, Ada. Oh, it hurts again!"  
  
"Ah, I believe those are your cramps. They may come with every menstruation. Your Naneth has them too.” He rested his hand over her abdomen and transferred some healing powers into it, easing the tensed muscles. “Better?”

“Yes, thank you Ada.”

“There will also be a few other things like…” he proceeded to tell her about the pre-menstrual mood swings, breaking out in pimples as she was a peredhel, unpredictable food cravings, and the changes in her body.   
  
She looked more and more dismayed as he talked. Clearly she was not happy about her fair face having spots, as well as the other side effects. Finally she bemoaned, “Oh, why do I have to be a girl? This is so unfair! Why do boys not need to go through this?”

“Well, I've been through a few predicaments myself as a half-elf.”

“Like?”

“Like when my voice broke. It lasted longer and happened earlier than full-blooded elves. I had to speak in that awkward voice for a few years. And there was my height, and the fact that I have facial hair…”

“You do?” she touched his smooth cheek fascinatingly.

“I do,” he smiled. “Not as much as Men, but I was teased mercilessly by elves and men alike. As I age as an elf however, it becomes less. But this is a secret so keep it as such! Only you, your Naneth and Glorfindel knows.”

“It must be hard on you being a peredhel, Ada,” Arwen said compassionately. Her father had always been so strong and capable; it was hard to imagine anyone would find an issue simply because of his heritage. 

“Yes, but no more difficult than what you are going through, little star.” he said with eyes filled with love. “There is much joy to be found in this world, and you will discover more as you grow up and become a woman. And I know you will become one that is fair and graceful amongst all. Now, let us get you the cloth undergarments you need.”

 She thought quietly for a moment. After a while she looked up with a slightly uncertainty in her eyes and asked, “Will I still be your little star?”

 To this Elrond beamed, and he embraced her tightly. “You will always be my evening star, my little Undomiel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is welcomed :)


End file.
